


Tritone

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bodyswap, Episode: s02e04 Duet, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rodney's voice, but Laura's teasing inflection, and Elizabeth already feels herself heating up a little, just from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tritone

"Hey, Lizzie." It's Rodney's voice, but Laura's teasing inflection, and Elizabeth already feels herself heating up a little, just from that.

Laura's been shooting Elizabeth little flirting looks from Rodney's eyes since the culling beam accident lodged her consciousness in his head. Elizabeth can't decide if she's grateful Laura coaxed her to share her fantasies about other members of the expedition, or embarrassed, dismayed, now that there's a chance one of them will come true.

Elizabeth sets her tablet on her desk and continues into her bedroom hesitantly.

Rodney stands with Laura's posture near the foot of Elizabeth's bed. He's wearing one of those tight high-necked shirts of his, and the way Laura juts out his hip makes the shirt seem tighter and more provocative. And Elizabeth already found that particular shirt style provocative on Rodney.

"Look what I brought to play with," Laura says. "I get all the best toys."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Elizabeth says. "We need Rodney's consent to do anything, and I don't know that I feel comfortable asking him for it. I'm in a position of authority and trust over him, and I can't compromise that."

"He's asleep. He gave me blanket permission for tonight," Laura says. "He doesn't know what for, or who. Said he doesn't want to know. I have the password to his shell account... he gave it to me, and left a text file that confirms I can do what I want tonight. Want to see?"

"Please," says Elizabeth. A tight fist of tension begins to clench low in her abdomen. If this is all right, if they can do this...

Laura fetches Elizabeth's tablet and types in the password, pulls up the file. "I, Rodney McKay, do hereby authorize Laura Cadman to make use of my corporeal form in whatever way she sees fit ON THIS NIGHT ONLY," followed by the date and a series of conditions: nothing that damages the body or compromises Rodney's health, nothing public that might affect Rodney's reputation, all parties sworn to secrecy, the body must be returned to him by 0500.

"He was going to demand more, but I drew the line at printing out non-disclosure agreements," says Laura, dryly. It's Rodney's voice and yet sounds almost nothing like Rodney.

"Agreements, plural?"

"I may have felt Carson out a little. I don't think he's bi-curious, though. Too bad." Laura throws back her head— a gesture that usually sweeps her ponytail over her shoulder, but now it just looks like Rodney's making an extravagant moue.

Elizabeth nods. When she and Laura confided their fantasies to each other, they were both surprised at the objects of one another's erotic fascination: Laura's yen for Carson, and Elizabeth's own interest in Rodney.

"When you're back to yourself, you can try again," Elizabeth says. Their relationship is open, and it'll only benefit Laura's career if she makes a public play for a man. Elizabeth knows that game.

"Rodney's only letting me do this because there might not be a myself to get back to," Laura says, and there's Laura's fear, usually well hidden, displayed plainly on Rodney's face.

Seeing that, Elizabeth can't hold back anymore; she steps against Rodney, against _Laura,_ and cups her face, gently kissing the tipped-down corner of Rodney's mouth. "It's going to be okay," she says, kissing her more fully this time. It's strange to tip her face _up_ to meet Rodney's lips, so different, but there's no mistaking that it's Laura's kiss.

Laura breaks away a little, and smiles. It lights up Rodney's face. Elizabeth only remembers seeing him look so genuinely happy once or twice: after they got the go-ahead for Atlantis; after he tested out the personal shield with his brand new artificial ATA gene.

Laura catches on as Elizabeth stares, and grins more widely, stepping back. "All ours," she says mischievously. "Wanna see?"

"Let me," Elizabeth tells her. She smooths her hands along Rodney's chest, shoulders, up into his hair; it's fine and soft, as she's always imagined.

She's never been able to articulate what she finds so physically attractive about Rodney, but it's undeniable: the tightness in her abdomen is almost an ache now, her nipples pointed and sensitized, and she's wet. She hasn't reacted like this to a man's body in years.

She draws down the zipper of Rodney's high-necked shirt and kisses the hollow of his throat; she slides her hands under the hem, over the yield of his belly and the curve of his sides, back to the hollow of his spine just above the firm swell of his ass.

There's just something about his body, the way he seems to take up so much space and seems so broad, even though she's mapping him with her palms now and he's not that much taller than her, not really that big. She likes the way his double chin blurs the masculine line of his jaw, and she's always wondered how it would feel to writhe under those big hands. Or to see, to touch— she cups the fly of Rodney's pants, the substantial distortion of his erection.

"How does it feel?" she asks.

"Good. Single-minded," Laura answers, breathless. "I really wanna fuck you."

"I really want you to," says Elizabeth. She searches Rodney's face, but she only sees Laura... Laura's forthright arousal, Laura's characteristic arch of the eyebrows as she waits for a further cue.

"I want you to touch me with his hands," Elizabeth says. "I want you to fuck me with his cock." She cups Laura's face between her palms. "I want _you_ to do it," she says, "I want _you."_

"Yes," Laura answers, and they tumble into bed.


End file.
